Les petits soucis du quotidien
by Pucinette
Summary: Une série de drabbles spécial sur nos amis de Konoha et de Suna ! Délire au rendez vous, a ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout ! Drabbles 06 en ligne
1. Compréhension

_Série de Drabbles plus ou moins courte baser sur aucun couple en particulier ou si il y a un couple je le mettrais au début, avant le chapitre. Je vous préviens ça va être carrément stupide._

* * *

Chapitre 01 : Petit problème de ... _Compréhension ?_

Les élèves de la team7 étaient sur un muret en train de lire l'ordre de mission que leur avait donné l'Hokage. Sauf que...

Sakura : Je n'ai pas tout compris...  
Sasuke : Moi non plus...  
Naruto : J'ai rien pigé ! C'est incomprendable !!  
Sasuke : _IncomPRENABLE_ ! Dobe !  
Sakura : Euh ... Incompréhensible on dit...  
Naruto et Sasuke : Oo ?

* * *

_Alala merci a ma Blandine et ma petite (grande) Manon pour dire (tout le temps) des conneries xD.  
J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laisser vos impressions._


	2. Avion

Chapitre 02 : C'est un avion !

Dans un champ appartenant au clan Nara, Shikamaru et Choji étaient en pleine contemplation du ciel. Quoi que, en fait, il n'y avait que le maître des ombres qui regardait les nuages, son meilleur ami était plus occupé à manger des nouvelles chips au vinaire **(1)**. Le silence régnait entre eux, euh ... En fait y'avait le bruit des chips qui croustillaient mais on oublit...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un avion passe dans le ciel.

Shikamaru : Ca gâche les nuages ces avions.

Le mangeur de chips leva la tête pour voir l'avion.

Choji : Ouais... C'est un planeur cet avion, non ?  
Shikamaru (ton moqueur) : Ouep ou un teuffeur !  
Choji : Pourquoi un teuffeur ?  
Shikamaru : Bah... Parce qu'à force de faire la fête et de se shouter, il plane!  
Choji : ...  
Shikamaru : héhé  
Choji : ... Mais c'est un avion !

* * *

**(1) j'adore les chips au vinaire... **

_ Ca c'etait ma soeur dans les alpes, va savoir où elle a trouver ça ! (peut-être quel penser a mon frère ... lol)_


	3. Drogue

Chapitre 3 : Les drogués

Lee gambadait joyeusement dans les rues de Konoha en chantonnant l'air de « _Caramel Dansen _» **(1)**. C'est alors qu'il vit Naruto à une table de l'Ichikaru, qui se fesait une ligne de coke avec des baguettes !!**(2)**

Il courut, courut vite vers Naruto et tapa sur sa ligne. Naruto, pas content qu'il ne puisse pas snifer tranquillement, attrapa lee, prêt à la frapper.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- C'est pas bon pour toi Naru ! Vien plutôt avec moi, on va s'entraîner !

C'est alors qu'ils partirent, toujours en gambadant joyeusement, vers la sortie de la ville, et ils chantaient à tue tête, encore et toujours, « _Caramel Dansen_ » (**3)**.

A la sorti de la ville, ils virent Kiba, le maître chien en train de fumer un join !!  
Alors Lee, comme pour Naruto, courut vers Kiba, lui pris son join et l'écrasa au sol. Kiba qui n'était pas content, ça se comprend, eut la même réaction que le blond. C'est-à-dire il attrapa lee et s'apprêta a le frapper.

- Hey ! C'était mon join là que t'as écrasé !  
- Oui, mais c'est pas bien de fumer des joins ! Vien avec Naruto et moi, on va s'entraîner ! tu verras c'est beaucoup mieux !

Kiba accepta.

Donc maintenant ils étaient trois à gambader et à chanter, devinez quoi ? « _Caramel Dansen _» ! (Incroyable mais vrai !)  
Arriver au terrain d'entraînement ils trouvèrent Néji qui s'apprétait a s'enfoncer une seringue dans son bras droit, où la manche avait été remontée !!  
Lee, pour pas se démoder, courut jusqu'à Néji lui arracha la seringue et ...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de justifier son geste qu'il avait déjà attraper Lee et l'avait assommé de coups.  
Scandaliser, Naruto et Kiba s'exclamèrent :

- Néji ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Arrête de le frapper ! Il a raison c'est mauvais pour toi !!  
- Na mais je le connais Lee ! A chaque fois qu'il prend un extasie il fait chier tout Konoha !

* * *

**(1) J'adore cette chason XD. http:// scorpiomilo. free. fr/ caramel/ caramel. html ( enlever les espaces)  
(2) vous voyer ce que je veux dire ? é.è  
(3) Celui qui me trouve une chason aussi débile et rythmer dite-le moi que je change ;) !**

_Une petite blague qui m'as bien fait rire quand on me la raconter, sauf que c'était avec des animaux.  
Lee Lapin; Naruto Elephant; Kiba Giraphe; Néji Lion :p  
_


	4. C'est quoi ça ?

Chapitre 4 : Film d'horreur ( ?)

Bruitage film : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -CLING- -PAN PAN PAN- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !!!!!!!

Naruto : Oh putain...

Sakura : Ils osent appeler _ça_ un film d'horreur ?

Bruitage film : -PAF- -CLAN- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Naruto: Apparemment,...

Bruitage film: NOOOOON BRAYAN !!!!! NE MEURT P... -Shlak- **(1)**

Naruto : J'suis térrorifié,...

PAF (bruitage non film XD).Ca c'était Sakura, a la gauche de Naruto, qui s'éloigne après s'être fait frapper.

Sakura : Pfff. N'importe quoi toi ! Ca existe pas **BAKA**, on dit « Terrifier » ou « Terroriser »

Sasuke entre dans la pièce et va pour s'assoir sur le canapé

Sasuke : Qu'es ce que vous regarder ?

Sakura : SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUN !!!!!! -nyeux en cœur-

Naruto : un film « d'horreur ».

S'assoie entre Sakura et naruto

Bruitagefilm : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NON ! MOUWAHAHAHA **(2)** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke :C'est quoi _ça _?

Naruto :Te l'es dis, un film d'horreur !

Sasuke : -pas très convaincu- wa, trop térrorifié.

Sakura :KYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! SASUKEEE-KUN !!! C'EST TROP MIGNON !!!!!

Sasuke :bé quoi ? Oo -mal a l'oreille gauche-

Naruto : Pfff, j'y comprends jamais rien !! -boude-

Sasuke :OO ?

* * *

**(1) Vous avez vu le spectacle de gad elmaleh "l'autre c'est moi" ? Et bien c'est un des passage avec brayan 3**

**(2) Ca c'est un rire genre sadique heureux...**

_Qu'es ce qu'on s'emmerde de 10h à 11h le Vendredi,... Heureusement que j'ai mes petite 201 avec moi pour dire des conneries ) ( merci a milie-chan de m'avoir aider et a Bladine pour m'avoir corriger, justement c'est elles mes 201 XD) Je suis nul pour les bruitage...  
_

_Vote (important): Terrorifier : Existe ou n'existe pas ?_

_Reviews pleazzz !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir_


	5. SasuNaru

Chapitre 05 : Dispute de couple et conséquence

CHPAF, CHPAF, CHPAF, CHPAF

Sakura, qui était dans les couloirs, fut intriguée par ce bruit répétitif et alla voir la source de ce mystérieux bruit pour y découvrir Naruto.

-Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto était en train de pleurer tout en se frappant la tête au niveau de la tempe avec une balle de Tennis.

-Chuis en train de déprimer à cause de Sasuke.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Et qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire avec cette balle ?  
-Il m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre et que si j'étais pas content, j'avais qu'à me mettre une balle dans la tête !  
-Pardon ?  
-Bah oui (dois-je préciser qu'il continue avec sa balle ou c'est pas la peine ?), je suis en train d'essayer là !  
-...

* * *

Couple : Naru sasu !!!! (love!)

XD je m'imaginais trop manon avec une balle de tennis entrain de se frapper la tête ! Je t'adore ma chérie

Reviews ? on c'est jamais ...


	6. Intelligence

_A chaque fois que l'on prend un coup sur la tête on perd des neurones..._

Chapitre 06 :Intelligence

Naruto planchait dur sur un exercice que Iruka-sensei leur avait donné, quand soudain...

« J'ai enfin trouvé la réponse !! J'suis con !! Comment ca se fait que j'ai pas trouvé la réponse avant !! »

Il se donna, avec la paume de la main, un grand coup sur le front.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai,... Je me suis encore cogné la tête... »

Et notre blond préféré se remit a chercher la réponse...

FIN !

* * *

Oui, oui je sais, encore un truc a la con . Mais bon, faut bien s'occupé, ne ?

SI VOUS LISEZ CEUX CI JE VOUS ORDONNE DE LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !!!... s'vous plait ? nyeux de coker


End file.
